<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarborough Fair by Seokieeya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800591">Scarborough Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokieeya/pseuds/Seokieeya'>Seokieeya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot, Weird Plot Shit, Wicca, onde o amor baekhyun pelo kyungsoo é fruto de uma poção, tava ouvindo scarborough fair e plotei isso mas não faz sentido nem pra mim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokieeya/pseuds/Seokieeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em Scarborough, o inverno trouxe consigo o vento malevolente que encaregou-se em apagar as chamas de um amor fadado ao fracasso nos corações de dois jovens sonhadores. Porque, para Kyungsoo, o amor tinha um prazo de validade e nem todo o punhado de salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho faria daquele, o seu tão sonhado "Felizes Para Sempre".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarborough Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boa leitura ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>O sol escaldante estava posicionado bem ao pé do céu alaranjado quando saiu de casa, lutando contra suas memórias mais doces ao passo em que refazia um caminho tão conhecido. Um sorriso bobo dançando em seus lábios bonitinhos e o coração pulsando forte em expectativa enquanto sentia o sutil aroma do punhado de flores que comprou com suadas moedas de ouro, um pequeno sacrifício rumando agradar um alguém especial.</p><p>Fora outonos inteirinhos distante da única pessoa a ocupar sua mente durante dias a fio, esperando pacientemente pelo dia em que seria capaz de cessar toda a saudade que instalou-se sorrateira em seu peito. </p><p>Safra após safra, Kyungsoo aguardou a volta do amado, ansiando pelo momento em que o veria chegar em seu corcel, junto a pedidos de desculpas e promessas profundas de que não mais voltaria a fazê-lo. Mas fora na voz do comerciante vizinho que a notícia de que o Byun fizera seu regresso ao castelo ganhara força, deixando os aldeões sedentos por respostas e um Kyungsoo feliz em demasiado para se preocupar com a própria barraca de especiarias deixada aos cuidados duvidosos de um amigo.</p><p>Lembra com clareza de quando precisou deixá-lo ir, sob as luzes escassas de lampiões em um de seus encontros às escondidas, acredita que não será capaz de esquecer tão breve, por mais que tente. Baekhyun fora carinhoso em procurar por palavras suaves para dizer-lhe que fora escolhido a dedo para uma missão distante, que teriam milhas e milhas separando-os por tempo indeterminado mas que faria o possível para estar de volta antes dos festejos do final de mais um ciclo, o fim do ano. E fora depois de vê-lo derramar algumas lágrimas que ele soube que nada poderia fazer para o convencer a ficar, era a escolha dele no fim de tudo.</p><p>Fora ali, debaixo do safo telhado de palha de sua casa, que Kyungsoo sentiu — mesmo que de leve — que talvez nada seria como antes. Que não bastaria a sua volta, o seu amado nunca seria o mesmo após lhe virar as costas.</p><p>Já ouvira tantas histórias de amantes que partiam em missões para o rei e voltavam aos avessos, mais do que gostaria e julgava saudável. </p><p>Viver rodeado de velhas senhoras comunicativas lhe arrecadou um estoque de conhecimento sobre casos distintos de uma amiga de uma outra amiga, e assim por diante. Porque suas tias insistiam em dizer-lhe que almejavam por seu bem estar mas, na primeira oportunidade, já estavam plantando o danado do medo em sua mente fértil.</p><p>Todos, com exceção do próprio Kyungsoo, pareceram honrados em ter um aldeão designado a uma tarefa pelo monarca gordo e preguiçoso que nada mais faz a não ser desviar suas responsabilidades à outros inocentes. Deram-lhe um banquete e muitos amuletos de sorte, alheios ao rapaz deixado para trás acompanhado a um sentir intenso e uma única camisa de cambraia com o perfume de esperança como lembrança.</p><p>Quais as chances de velha anciã estar errada e ele ser recebido de braços abertos pelo Baekhyun de sorriso quadrado e toques sutis de sempre? A megera não vivia fugindo da igreja e seus devotos por brincadeira, receava ser queimada na grande fogueira por suas previsões corretas e receitas milagrosas. E talvez tenha sido guiado por essa preocupação que Kyungsoo vestira-se tão impecavelmente, com a melhor roupa que tinha guardada, abrindo mão do pouco que tinha para comprar um pequeno e bonito ramo de flores, afinal era inverno e não existia chances de encontrar algumas belas no caminho e poupar suas moedas. Quem sabe assim, o mais novo pensaria duas vezes antes de partir uma mísera vez.</p><p>Avistando seu objetivo ao longe, sentiu pela primeira vez o medo de continuar, de não estar pronto o suficiente, de não ser o suficiente. </p><p>Entretanto, ele ainda era Do Kyungsoo, crescera ouvindo que era único e especial, se era apenas uma forma de animá-lo não mais importa pois tão logo ele estava na porta do casebre que tanto lhe traz memórias, as mais doces e inesquecíveis delas.</p><p>Com a mão livre, ele tateou a fechadura fuleira e frágil o suficiente para que conseguissem arrombar na primeira tentativa, respirando fundo antes de continuar.</p><p>Seu amado tinha de estar lá dentro, o esperando com saudade e vigor, ou não terá valido a pena toda a batalha que traçou consigo mesmo quando resolveu abrir mão do seu orgulho para procurá-lo. Porque no fim, Baekhyun disse que logo estaria de volta, sã e salvo, mas que precisaria de um tempo para voltar à Kyungsoo.</p><p>Um característico aroma lhe presenteou os sentidos, ele estava em casa, enfim. Arrastando-se em suas sandálias, buscou pelo corpo másculo e alguns dedos maiores que si, encontrando-o no pequeno e apertado cômodo que era a cozinha, preparando um tão querido chá adocicado de pura canela. Ele parecia envolto em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto assistia a água ferver no fogão a lenha, deixando Kyungsoo, que apenas encostou-se na parede em silêncio, incapaz de interromper seu momento.</p><p>Estava vestido em novas vestes, aparentemente de tecidos requintados, anéis de ouro enfeitavam seus dedos pálidos dando um ar mais nobre em meio ao casebre caindo aos pedaços.</p><p>O Do entendia, em partes, a falta de relutância em aceitar o chamado do rei por parte do companheiro. Ele sempre fora amante da boa vida, almejava com afinco poder se dar bem mesmo ciente da improbabilidade em conseguir alcançar seu objetivo. Já que, uma vez camponês, sempre camponês. Fora ensinado assim e toda a injustiça dada ao seu povo somente servia para lhe mostrar o quão certo estava, infelizmente.</p><p>Pessoas passavam a vida trabalhando árduo, queimando no sol quente e impiedoso em troca de algumas moedas, as quais lhe eram tomadas por impostos desarrazoados: corveia, talha, banalidade, apenas formas dos nobres e suseranos se darem bem em cima de seus vassalos, ou ao menos os mais desprovidos de qualquer recursos.</p><p>De fato aquela não era a vida que Kyungsoo sonhou, ele também anseia por mudanças, mas não tem coragem de pôr sua cara a tapa pois sabe que será silenciado na mesma rapidez que confronta o sistema implacável.</p><p>— Por quanto tempo mais pretende me assistir calado? </p><p>Foi surpreendido pela voz profunda do dono da casa, que virou-se lenta e unicamente para encarar-lhe com afinco. Dos pés à cabeça, Kyungsoo foi analisado. Sentiu uma cortada no estômago ao finalmente ter aqueles olhos escuros em si, segurando-se para não pular em seus braços pois tanta era a alegria que sentia que mal cabia no peito.</p><p>— Baekhyun… — Achou-se patético por perder-se em palavras, buscando pelo o que dizer, impedido por seu próprio cérebro de formular uma frase pois logo estava entregue ao pranto.</p><p>O outro marchou em passadas suaves até estar bem em sua frente, buscando-lhe em um abraço apertado e melancólico que foi concedido com o mesmo fervor. Depois de tanto tempo separados pelo destino, eles estavam juntos, sentindo a pele macia um do outro ao passo em que acalmavam seus corações aflitos batendo apressados em seus peitos. Ou em apenas um deles. O Byun deixou escapar de seus lábios um "Estou aqui, agora" rumando serenar aquele que não mais controlava as lágrimas que, por tanto, prendeu temeroso. </p><p>Com as mãos, Kyungsoo procurou mais do amado, sentindo o peitoral firme por debaixo a camisa contrair com o toque de seus dedos gelados pelo nervosismo que lhe tomou a mente outrora. Não iria fazer-se de rogado quando já tinha sido tomado por ele outras tantas vezes antes, por isso não envergonhou-se ao beijar com apreço o homem que por tanto tempo esperou.</p><p>— Eu senti tanto a sua falta — disse acomodando-se no abraço quentinho. — Todos os dias.</p><p>— Eu sei — Pausadamente, ele parecia relutante enquanto respirava fundo. Perdido em pensamentos porém não negava-se ao outro que tinha a mente entorpecida por seu toque. — Mas estou aqui com você, o que mais deseja, Kyungsoo?</p><p>— Tudo — Não tardou a responder com um sorriso arteiro. — Eu quero tudo o que tem a me oferecer.</p><p>— Por quanto tempo mais? — Quis saber. </p><p>— Até que o amor se vá. — Atendeu seu pedido mudo com precisão, puxando-o para um selar ao passo em que sentia seu mundo girar.</p><p>Aqueles lábios tinham gosto de canela e ele gostaria de ser capaz de roubar todos os beijos do mundo apenas porque sentia-se no direito de tê-los. Depois de tanto tempo, merecia mais e mais, o quanto fosse capaz de suportar.</p><p>— Tire-a para mim — referiu-se a camisa de cambraia com detalhes e trabalho em agulha. A relutância continuava lá, como uma indesejável testemunha do que estava por vir. </p><p>— Você fica tão lindo quando busca pelo controle. O mais lindo dentre os reinos.</p><p>Aquela era a mais pura verdade. Para Baekhyun, depois de ter notado a figura distante e um tantinho mais baixa, não existia outra pessoa que alcançasse os pés de Do Kyungsoo, o homem a roubar-lhe o coração sorrateiramente. Por mais que agora, quando tudo tornou-se conturbado em sua mente e distinguir entre amor e fascínio virara uma tarefa penosa, apenas a luxúria mostrava-lhe o caminho a seguir, a excitação tornando-se cada vez mais espessa e constante.</p><p>Fugira para longe, faceara o desconhecido e no começo sentiu que iria morrer por estar tão distante do seu verdadeiro amor. Quase desistiu e jogou tudo para o ar apenas para voltar aos braços da pessoa que mais amou no mundo. No entanto, sentiu a dor da <em>lonjura</em> se dissipar aos pouquinhos, tornando a tarefa que lhe foi entregue mais e mais tranquila, real.</p><p>Não entende ao certo como ou porquê, mas o tempo encarregou-se em trazer a paz ao seu coração sangrento. O destino fora travesso em juntar-lhe ao afetuoso rapaz da barraquinha de especiarias, e agora ele não mais sabe se sente-se grato ou apenas teme por seu desfecho traçado desde o começo.</p><p>Porque é assim que as coisas são, vens ao mundo com cada linha de sua vida escrita meticulosamente sem lhe pedir permissão. Se existe alguém a quem possa culpar, quiçá uma divindade distante e pouco preocupada com suas crias desgostosas, ele gostaria de trocar algumas palavras antes de renascer como a luz do dia em raios do sol inclemente. </p><p>Se todos são um pedaço de um só, como lhe era contado em malévolas histórias quando criança, estaria Baekhyun a fazer o certo ao pôr o seu verdadeiro e único amor em um pedestal unicamente por ser indisposto a continuar por si só? Desistir sendo uma escolha egoísta de seu interior desgastado, poderia ele aguentar firme por mais tempo após visualizar todo o mal encorpado em nobres desalmados?</p><p>— Até mesmo que os outros rapazes que topou em sua jornada? </p><p>— Quer mesmo saber a resposta?</p><p>— Eu devo? </p><p>Baekhyun respondeu com um beijo, não achou necessárias as palavras naquele momento pois não as encontrou facilmente. </p><p>Em Scarborough, o inverno trouxe consigo o vento malevolente que encarregou-se em apagar as chamas de um amor fadado ao fracasso nos corações de dois jovens sonhadores. Era a realidade a bater suavemente à porta, ciente de que levaria para longe os pesares de uma relação bem vivida ao passo em que arrancavam-lhes o véu da utopia que foi criada sem muito pensar, em um ato desesperado de loucura e paixão.</p><p>De alguma forma, ardilosa, passara feito o vento frio que balançou os galhos da macieira e adentrara o último casebre aos pés da colina para cobrar o que fora lhe prometido com as estrelas como testemunha em um ritual leve e silencioso. Kyungsoo a sentiu, mas era inapto a abrir mão dos últimos momentos de fantasia digna dos livros dos romance que guardava em seu quarto.</p><p>No fim, Baekhyun estava malditamente magnífico com sua barba por fazer, a luz da lua que adentrava da janela mal fechada lhe beijava a face bronzeada e Kyungsoo sentia que podia passar a eternidade a vislumbrar o companheiro, sem arrependimentos. Aquela imagem estaria guardada bem no fundo de sua mente por toda a sua vida porque, em seu caso, o amor vinha com uma data de validade e ele sabe não estar preparado para o seu fim.</p><p>Quando o viu pela primeira vez, foi como flutuar nas nuvens branquinhas, roubando os raios do sol apenas porque podia. Lembra da voz da velha anciã ao seu lado lhe dizendo para ter cuidado pois sabia exatamente o que estava planejando. Naquele dia, Baekhyun comprou de suas raízes mas sequer lhe olhou nos olhos a não ser para lhe entregar únicas moedas de ouro, sorrindo gentilmente antes de ser engolido pelo amontoado de compradores, na maioria belas moças buscando por ingredientes para suas receitas, pois ele é assim, doce com todos ao seu redor.</p><p>Ele passou a esperar ansiosamente por uma segunda visita, e quando a mesma chegou — dessa vez com o objetivo de boas e aromáticas canelas — ele não teve coragem de perguntar por seu nome, o Byun também não demonstrou interesse algum em sua pessoa. Por isso precisou agir feito uma donzela apaixonada, buscando por respostas sozinho, contatando um viajante que aceitou vender-lhe informações do visitante desconhecido.</p><p>Fora com a ajuda de um punhado de salsa, sálvia, alecrim e tomilho que Kyungsoo teve o seu verdadeiro amor depois de folhear as receitas da velha anciã. Entregando a Baekhyun do chá que lhe abriria os olhos para a paixão que brotava em seu próprio peito a cada visita em sua barraquinha de especiarias.</p><p>— Kyungsoo — chamou uma primeira vez depois de tanto tempo. Sentiu como se um fio de consciência se desencadeasse em uma engrenagem solta voltando a funcionar em sua mente. Kyungsoo pareceu entender pois tão logo estava a se afastar, dando espaço ao querido que apenas buscava por entendimento.</p><p>— Está tudo bem, meu amor? — Sua voz está falha enquanto desfechos prováveis lhe dominam a mente, deixando-o preocupado e ansioso.</p><p>— Eu não posso continuar, me desculpe.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele foi avisado sobre. A megera que tudo sabe fez questão em rir da sua cara quando o encontrou preparando da receita tão conhecida… Baekhyun estava a acordar da utopia que criou durante todo aquele tempo. Logo estaria a lhe odiar por enganá-lo dessa forma tão cruel, mexendo com seu coração e mente quando sabia que ambos não lhe pertenciam.</p><p>Durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos Do Kyungsoo aprendeu tudo sobre o Byun, suas manias e desejos mais profundos, decifrou seus sonhos nas entrelinhas e lhe presenteou com todo o amor do mundo, sendo respondido da mesma medida enquanto pôde. Por vezes sentindo-se culpado pois entende que nunca será amado verdadeiramente, não quando carrega em seu sobrenome a maldição de vagar  em busca de um alguém que nunca vêm.</p><p>Ele não é só o camponês dono de uma barraquinha de especiarias e temperos variados, ele não é apenas o cara que lhe serve chás na esperança de ter encontrado um coração apto para amar verdadeiramente. Ele é muito mais do que isso e agora Baekhyun sabe. Ou está prestes a descobrir assim como todos os outros antes dele.</p><p>— Não estou bem, como antes.</p><p>O Antes ao qual o Byun se refere fora quando, aos poucos, teve a sua mente tomada por um só objetivo: o rapaz das especiarias. Afinal a sálvia exigia alguns encontros a mais para fazer o seu efeito e o alecrim, bem, ele pedia por um primeiro beijo. O Do precisou usar de toda a sua ladainha para fisgar a atenção do seu cliente especial, tendo sucesso mais rápido do que imaginou, e quiçá fora isso que fizera a poção falhar pateticamente.</p><p>Quando decidiu que usaria da sabedoria dos velhos livros em sua casa, o Do encontrou em letras miúdas cláusulas que lhe diziam para tomar cuidado com a distância, o tempo seria seu inimigo quando a mesma desse as caras. Ele soube no exato momento em que Baekhyun lhe virou as costas que estava acabado. É claro, poderia fazer de outro chá para tomar mais uma vez o coração do amado. Mas temia que o mesmo não suportasse tamanha intensidade uma segunda vez e, por isso, acabasse com o coração condenado como o seu. Em níveis divergente pois, enquanto o Do seria incapaz de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, o mais novo não mais poderia amar, a ele ou a ninguém.</p><p>Era perceptível o modo em que o outro parecia mudar de forma em seus braços, sendo moldado por seus próprios pensares e verdadeiro eu que retomava a consciência. Afastou-se antes mesmo que fosse obrigado a fazê-lo por aquele que revivia memórias em sua mente na tentativa de encontrar a ponta solta da costura apressada. Pouco lembrando do quanto havia aproximado-se uma segunda vez.</p><p>Desde o começo, o pequeno comerciante estava ciente dos riscos, das consequências resultas de sua imprudência e o quão mais despedaçado o seu coração sairia daquela aventura. Mas, novamente, quem é capaz de escolher por quem vai se apaixonar? Acontece que, em sua realidade, um homossexual é julgado até por respirar o mesmo ar de todos os outros, sendo tratado como uma prostituta — que como qualquer um possui o direito de fazer o que bem entender com o seu corpo contanto que não esteja contribuindo para o mal na vida de uma outra pessoa. Por que ele, em meio ao mar de vidas desabrochando feito rosas, havia de ter o órgão pulsante e vital em seu peito conquistado por um homem tão distante? Tudo seria mais fácil se ouvisse a velhota sempre aos seus ouvidos.</p><p>"O amor faz parte, mas não é essencial para o espírito. Ao menos não quando ele é desviado da natureza e seus irmãos à um alguém específico cujo lhe desperta os mais obscuros dos desejos."</p><p>— Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui — disse Baekhyun, de uma vez, buscando pelo ramo de flores fielmente esquecido em sua mesa.</p><p>Ele percebeu que sim, as pupilas não mais dilatadas denunciavam a falta de eficácia da antiga e milagrosa magia que aprendeu com tão pouco. Os punhos fechados como forma de descontar seu malgrado também faziam um bom trabalho em enviar a Kyungsoo o aviso de se afastar, rumando dar espaço ao homem desgostoso.</p><p>Todos os belos momentos em que passaram juntos foram revividos naquela hora: O primeiro beijo roubado sob as luzes alaranjadas de um pôr do sol fleumático às vezes em que entregaram-se de corpo e alma, guiados pelos prazeres da carne em pecado.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava perdido, ele sentia. Mas não conseguia sentir-se arrependido, não quando foi presentado com o melhor do outro, arrecadando as melhores e mais inesquecíveis lembranças a dois.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~ × ~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A música alta lhe incomodava os ouvidos junto ao estrépito das diversas pessoas álacres dançando como se não houvesse o amanhã. Todavia, fora impedido de fugir à sua casa por uma senhora insatisfeita quanto aos seus serviços. Não podia ter seu ponto de venda arrancado de si por irresponsabilidade e falta de precaução. Com a fome dando as caras naqueles dias de crise, precisava mais do que nunca do dinheiro, por mais que isso signifique passar a noite servindo jovens festeiros, aparentemente, sempre dispostos.</p><p>Ao ar livre, uma festa acontecia e o Do pouco se importou em entender o seu motivo antes de aceitar o trabalho. Estavam pagando bem para que ele, com sua boa prosa, acabasse com o estoque da loura quente oferecendo-a aos beberrões sedentos pelo líquido amargo.</p><p>Limitava-se a virar um ou dois copos entre o intervalo de uma entrega a outra, lamentando-se por não ter dinheiro o suficiente para ele mesmo estar ali como freguês, unicamente para encher a cara como tanto queria. Tinha passado por um término recente e ainda sofria sequelas do amor que se foi com o vento.</p><p>Baekhyun por vezes lhe tomava a mente, sempre com seus sorrisos gentis e personalidade forte, um homem difícil de esquecer, diga-se de passagem.</p><p>Mas o Do é humano, no fim de tudo, e assim como um nascera para errar e aprender com seus pecados contra o bom senso e estilo de vida pacato. Porque ele buscara por mais que suas mãos conseguiam alcançar, tateou por um amor que não era para ser seu e desdobrou o destino como se tivesse o direito de fazê-lo. Um coração partido lhe fora prometido no exato instante em que optou por seguir seus desejos trancados a setes chaves no cantinho mais escuro de seu âmago, deveria estar preparado para as duras palavras que lhe seriam jogadas sem pudor quando a verdade viesse à tona, mas apenas não entendia o quão pisoteado sairia do casebre do homem a quem tanto desejou.</p><p>As ruelas mal cheirosas encontravam-se decoradas, aparentando vida e alegria em razão das festas de fim de ano, ao passo em que arrancavam sorrisos dos moradores despreocupados. Mas Kyungsoo fora incapacitado de festejar junto aos poucos amigos que lhe querem bem, em parte porque toda a sua energia fora sugada ao, com o rabo entre as pernas, ser chutado da vida daquele que por tanto esperou. </p><p>Poucas eram as coisas que lhe aparentavam bem estar, as rosas do enorme jardim do castelo distante sendo as únicas a lhe fazer sentir bem. Por mais que ainda fossem proibidas as suas visitas e precisasse admirá-las ao longe por tempo insuficiente, até que, como de praxe, seja expulso por guardas impiedosos.</p><p>— Kyungsoo! — Seguiu o chamado mais a frente, onde velhotes sorridentes lhe exigiam um agrado. — Traga mais dessa loura! </p><p>Pouco entende a necessidade daquelas pessoas em comemorar e encher a cara quando muitos ainda sentem da fome constante e dolorosa, que lhes visitam em curtos intervalos de tempo, fruto do descaso daqueles que, na teoria, deveriam estar rogando por seu povo. </p><p>Forçou-se a continuar, ignorando o cheiro característicos dos beberrões e suas faltas de escrúpulos quando juntos, enchendo seus copos até o limite e afastando-se vagaroso.</p><p>A noite prometia apenas trabalho, um tanto de arrependimento e dor de cabeça. Ou ao menos era o que Kyungsoo esperava até pousar seus olhos na figura solitária do outro lado da rua, analisando-o sem temor, até ter toda a sua atenção voltada a silhueta borrada.</p><p>Foram diversas as vezes que se pegou a observar a lua que brilha sempre incessante e alheia aos problemas humanos na imensidão soturna, pedindo-a por uma nova chance onde faria tudo certo, como lhe era esperado. Nada mais recebendo como resposta de que estava sendo ouvido do que o assobio suave dos ventos, desejando que estes pudessem levar para longe seu pesar insistente. Baekhyun se fora de sua vida tão rápido quanto adentrou nela, tirando-o do eixo e deixando-o propício às asneiras que recheiam-lhe a mente.</p><p>Estava conformado com a ideia de afundar no mais fundo buraco de vergonha e culpa até que, como a fênix, que costuma enfeitar o brasão de sua família camponesa, fosse capaz de se reerguer. Catando tijolo por tijolo do muro que construira para se defender dos velhos tempos, o mesmo que fora derrubado com tão pouco ao se entregar de corpo e alma a um amor que não lhe era do direito.</p><p>Então, quando encontrou Baekhyun — aquele que costumou chamar por verdadeiro amor — esperando-lhe em silêncio em uma abordagem que de certo não lhe era esperada, Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de ir ao seu encontro em passadas leves e receosas.</p><p>— Não estava ciente do seu apreço por esse tipo de festejo, Baekhyun. — Apreciou o modo como o nome pareceu deslizar para fora dos seus lábios em um tom rouco e quebradiço em razão do frio e falta do uso da voz por um período prolongado.</p><p>— Eu precisei vir. — Este estava indiferente às centenas de pequenos lutadores socando forte o peito do mais velho. Com um fumo costumeiro entre os dedos, ele soprou lentamente enquanto abria os olhos fechados em deleite apenas para encarar com afinco o Do que não pensara duas vezes antes de lhe enganar. — Estava a procura de alguém.</p><p>As últimas palavras de Baekhyun para si foram firmes, dizendo-lhe para se afastar e não mais voltar porque o que fizera não tinha perdão no mundo que fosse capaz de cobrir seus rastros traiçoeiros. Ele entende, não podia pedir por perdão quando tão pouco se arrependia. Afinal, se não fosse por seu mal feito, eles nem mesmo trocariam palavras que não remeterem à temperos. E alguns dias passam-se como longas décadas quando se encontra remoendo em amargura e decisões passadas, Kyungsoo sabe bem. </p><p>Entretanto, aquelas mesmas estrelas que presenciaram o quebrar de um coração estavam a observar, de longe, os dois rapazes arredios e solitários em um próprio mundinho, onde somente os olhares cruzados e um único fumo compartilhado lhe embriagavam as mentes. Quiçá feitiço algum seja o suficiente para eleger um amor como infinito, acompanhando-o com um "para sempre" que todos sabem não ser verdade. Mas fora ali, ignorando o sentimento de traição que por dias a fio lhe tomou arduamente, que Baekhyun permitiu-se enxergar com seus próprios olhos o homem que acompanha-o em lembranças doces que atormentam-lhe durante a noite.</p><p>Ainda é estranho encarar Kyungsoo e perceber que fora controlado com tão pouco, que por um tempo não foi dono de suas próprias ações e tão pouco dos sentimentos, mas o grande traçado do destino possui suas linhas tortas e —  como em insignificantes peças de um jogo onde só existe um ganhador — eles voltaram a ser moldados.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vocês já ouviram Scarborough Fair? Se você assistiu a novela Deus Salve o Rei, é bem provável que já tenha ouvido na voz da fadinha Aurora. ^^</p><p>Essa música me deixa bastante emotiva, não sei bem o porquê, e foi isso que motivou a escrever essa BaekSoo fofinha (sqn)... Além de que essa história é fruto das minhas desavenças com o sono durante as madrugadas da vida KK.</p><p>Diferente do que eu citei, o amor é sim essencial para a alma, não importa para onde o direcione, amar ainda é como um filtrozinho tirando as impurezas dos nossos coraçõezinhos. No entanto, todavia, contudo... amar ainda pode ser problemático, como o do Kyungsoo pelo Baekhyun. Porque bem, o que uma poção do amor não faz?<br/>Obrigada por ler 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>